


perhaps I am secret

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [139]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Immortality, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am <i>old</i>, child. You don't know the meaning of the word. </p><p>[Methos, answering a question.  He never promised anyone would like it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	perhaps I am secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title: perhaps I am secret  
> Fandom: Highlander  
> Disclaimer: not my character; title from Milton  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 135  
> Point of view: first  
> Prompt: Author's choice, any, I am the fabric of history, you are a fictional stain. (quote taken from Epic Rap Battles of History)

Live long enough, little boy, and you'll learn a terrifying truth: nothing is a lie.

Ach, don't look at me like that. You asked. I answered.

Nothing is a lie, there is no truth, the sun will rise and stars explode, I rode a horse in your Bible, I commanded an army in your history book, I forged and wielded a sword in your museum, I sat on a throne in a country you've never heard of, and -

Well.

Name a path; I've walked it. Name a language; I spoke it. Name a way to die; I've experienced it.

Name a land and I ruled it.

I am _old_ , child. You don't know the meaning of the word. History is _my_ story.

Maybe that's a lie. Not like you'll live long enough to know for sure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanmix: Primordial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698001) by [gigglingkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat)




End file.
